secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.7.4
Second Life 1.7.4(5) Nov 17, 2005 New Features: * New Hover Tip default behavior: :- View menu > select "Show Hover Tips" option (the default setting) now shows Hover Tips only for objects with which one can interact. :- View menu > deselect "Show Hover Tips" option works as before; no Hover Tips will be shown :- To view Hover Tips for all objects (the old default behavior), add the line "ShowAllObjectHoverTip TRUE" to the settings.ini file, found in the following locations: ::- Windows: Documents and Settings\USERNAME\Application Data\SecondLife\user_settings ::- Mac OS X: Users/USERNAME/Library/Application Support/SecondLife/user_settings ::- IMPORTANT NOTE: Be sure to use a TAB character between the option name and the "TRUE" setting. Then, after editing the file, restart SecondLife to see the Hover Tips for all objects. * Improved default texture for objects that have not yet loaded :- The default texture for objects that appear without their texture loaded has been changed. A hard edge was added so that residents may interact with them more easily even though the texture has not yet loaded. * Clicking on L$ balance in the menu bar now sends users to the Buy Currency web page * The text of the "Fly" button now reads "Stop Fyling" while flying to avoid confusion * Clicking a IM tab now selects the text field * Clicking Land Status icon now shows Hover Tip even when tool is not available for use (when Hover Tips are on) * "Release Land" button relabelled to "Abandon Land" to make permanent loss of land more clear * "Show Inv" label in gesture window now says "Inventory" to make it consistent with other windows Bug fixes: * Resolved some issues with crashes when streaming Quick Time movies * Updated some of the in-viewer help files * General improvements to texture decoding and priortization * Curved objects now request the correct image size, allowing the applied texture to download completely * Textures selected for base ground texture are now saved when using Region/Estate Tool * Region/Estate Tool pop-up window now warns users that they must select a texture for the ground that is square (i.e. 128 x 128 or 512 x 512) * Textures now are displayed after selecting ground textures for Detail Textures in the Region/Estate Tool * An issue where pending land reverts to Governor Linden ownership during an update has been resolved * Child objects that move now have the correct collision box * Build button no longer highlights when click on scripted objects * Mouse clicks on IM tabs register even if your framerate is slow * Graphics card and driver-dependent settings now set correctly when installing SecondLife * Control + Alt + Shift + up/down now works while the chat bar is open * llSetStatus tool tip once again displays STATUS_PHANTOM * Unchecking Remember Password box in SecondLife login screen no longer fails * Improved message when trying to create a Classified ad without sufficient funds to pay * Fixed tool tip for Account history buttons * First letter of Classified listing now limited to A-Z * Typos were fixed in various interface menus * Mute Audio setting now persistent across multiple logins Second Life 1.7.4(6) Nov 21, 2005 * Highlight Transparent now uses old-style default texture for alpha objects * Region/Estate Tool pop-up window now correctly warns users that they must select a texture for the ground that is square (i.e. 128 x 128 or 512 x 512) ---- Second Life 1.7.4(7) Nov 23, 2005 New features: * Control for Hover tips preferences now can be done in the View menu :- View menu > Hover Tips > Show Tips toggles tips on and off ::- The default setting shows tips for interactive objects only :- View menu > Hover Tips > Land Tips will turn on Hover Tips for Land only :- View menu > Hover Tips > Tips on All Objects turns on Hover Tips for all objects (previous default setting) Bug fixes: * Tab key now works in Classifieds window * Pressing Return key in Classifieds window no longer causes it to close * A crash report is no longer sent after updating Second Life * A login problem caused by misinterpreting video card information has been resolved * Updated some URLs and text to improve consistency and resident experience * Resolved a crash with ATI cards when adjusting a flipped texture * Space bar once again halts avatars' movements (important especially during freefalls) Originaly accidently omitted and later posted on the forums: We fixed a bug that was causing sit targets to be broken. When you would try to sit on an object (including chairs, poseballs, vehicles, etc.), your avatar would be placed incorrectly. This issue has been resolved in 1.7.4(7). ---- Second Life 1.7.4(8) Dec 1, 2005 * Resolved an issue causing simulators to crash 1.7.4(8) was server side only, no client update was needed. Category:Release Notes